(a). Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a windows-breaking emergency escape device, more specifically, to a windows-breaking emergency escape device that has a supplementary power apparatus and a safety cutter.
(b). Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, safety device installed in a car for protecting passengers from being injured in an emergency situation include air bag, ABS and TCS etc. However, another device draw more and more attention in such safety issue recently, which is the windows-breaking emergency escape device. A windows-breaking emergency escape device is considered to be used in a emergency situation, such as a car falling into water or a car caught in the fire. In such situations, the passengers in the car need to break the car windows immediately to escape from the car in a short and critical time.
According to statistics, many people are killed in car accidents, such as when the car falls into water or is caught in a fire. In such situations, it is very difficult for passengers in the car to escape from the car in a very short time, and eventually the passengers are killed. Therefore, the windows-breaking emergency escape device provides an excellent option to keep people from being killed in an emergency situation with a cost-saving and effective solution.
Now referring to FIG. 1, which is showing a conventional windows-breaking emergency escape device. As shown, the conventional windows-breaking emergency escape device comprises a main body A made of metal material, the main body A includes a handler B for user to hold the device, the front end of the main body A has a cone-shaped hammer head C and a cutter D. When the accident happened, the user can hold the main body A of the device with the handler B and hit the car window with cone-shaped hammer head C to break the car windows to escape from the car, and the cutter is used to cut off the seat belt when the user can not unfasten the seat belt in time.
Although the conventional windows-breaking emergency escape device described above can be used to break car windows during the emergency, there is still much room in aspect of its structure for improvement. First, for convenience, most of time the conventional windows-breaking emergency escape device is installed on the left hand side of the driver's seat, so, when the emergency happened, the driver will use his left hand to grab the device and use it to break the left hand window of the car. However, in nature, the left hand of human is weaker and the operation of left hand to break the left hand window is awkward. And, for nowadays, more and more car drivers are female, the situation is even worse when the driver is female. Another problem is the cutter attached on the device, it is easy to hurt the user when using it during such emergency.
In order to overcome the drawbacks described above, the windows-breaking emergency escape device of the present invention is provided, which not only much improves the drawbacks of a conventional windows-breaking emergency escape device but also provide many other advantages.